Tiering System
Characters are classified by levels, for which it is necessary to fulfill certain requirements / achievements from the character. Moreover, only high-quality achievements are considered: direct ones achievements, preferably with a comment by the author. The list of levels itself: Tier 10: Simple human. Tier 9: Character capable of destroying a wall. Tier 8: ' *'Type C: 'Character capable of destroying a small building. *'Type B: 'Character capable of destroying a building. *'Type A: Character, capable of destroying a large building. Tier 7 (City): *'Type C: '''Character, capable of destroying a locality (fifty Buildings). *'Type B:' Character, capable of destroying a small city. *'Type A:' Character,capable of destroying a city. '''Tier 6 (Continental):' *'Type C: '''Character, capable of destroying a country. *'Type B:' Character, capable of destroying a continent. *'Type A:' Character, capable of destroying a whole planet surface. '''Tier 5 (Planetary):' *'Type C:' Character, capable of destroying a Moon/small planet. *'Type B:' Character, capable of destroying a full value planet. *'Type A:' Character, capable of destroying a big planet (like Jupiter). **'High Level:' Character capable of destroying a star. Tier 4 (Star System): *'Type C: ' Character, capable of destroying a part of Star System. *'Type B:' Character, capable of destroying a full value Star System. *'Type A:' Character, capable of destroying several Star Systems. Tier 3 (Galaxy): *'Type C:' Character, capable of destroying a part of Galaxy. *'Type B:' Character, capable of destroying a full value Galaxy. *'Type A:' Character, capable of destroying several Galaxies. **'High Level:' Character, capable of destroying dozens of Galaxies. Tier 2 (Universal-Multiversal): *'Type C:' **Low Level: Character, capable of destroying a part of Universe. **Middle Level: Character, capable of destroying a full value Universe. **High Level: Character, which massively transcends Middle level, but isn't powerful enough for Type B. *'Type B:' **Low Level: Character, capable of destroying several Universes. **Middle Level: Character, capable of destroying hundred Universes. *'Type A:' **Middle Level: Character, capable of destroying Multiverse, which includes infinite universes. **High Level: Character, capable of destroying infinite Multiverses, where each one includes infinite universes. **High Level+: Character, capable of destroying 5-dimensional structures. Tier 1 (Meta-Physical): *'Type C:' **Low Level: Character, capable of destroying 6-dimensional super structures. **Middle Level: Character, capable of destroying 9-dimensional super structures. **High Level: Character, capable of destroying 11-dimensional super structures . *'Type B:' **Low Level: Character, capable of destroying 12-dimensional super structures. **Middle Level: Character, capable of destroying 20-dimensional super structures. **High Level: Character, capable of destroying innumerable (but still finite) dimensional super structures. *'Type A:' Character, capable of destroying Infinite-dimensional super structures. Tier 0 (Limitless): Character-God, which massively transcends 1-A level characters. If we compare them, then the infinite quantity of 1-A characters are just an infinitely-small drop in infinitely-large ocean,which is truly is infinitely-small part of true essense of Tier 0 Character. Tier 0 is a truly limitless, absolute omnipotence, which cannot be bounded by anything. Notes: *All destroying feats should be done by one action/attack and for a short amount of time. *All destroying feats can be replaced by creation feats. For example: **'Tier 3 (Galaxy):' ***'Type C:' Character, capable of creating a part of Galaxy *All feats, which related with spatial dimensions should be proved to availability of quality difference between spatial dimensions. If there aren't context in quality, like between reality and dream, so this is featless statement. *Be sure, that if first character has higher level than second, it doesn't grant exact victory to first. *Difference between Low 1-C and Middle 1-C tiers are infinitely larger than difference between 10 and Low 1-C tiers. Category:Important Pages